The Sun Goddess In The Seireitei
by AruaBullet
Summary: a crossover where Ammy and Waka join the ranks of the 13 Court Guard Squads. mainly a bunch of one-shot ideas, I hope you all enjoy. I've done some editing to my first few chapters and I'm gonna work on so new ones soon
1. Entering the Seireitei

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Okami,

This is really a series of idea's I've had in my head but they may develop into a story at some point. I hope everyone enjoys it

This is set sometime after the events of Bleach I've decided. Also I don't own Okami or Bleach.

* * *

Entering the Seireitei

"Waka, how much further is it?" A small girl whined ideally bouncing a bone white ball with each step she took.

"The Seireitei is just ahead Ma Cherie" The man beside her assured as the single heels of his sandals clacked quietly on the road.

"It's about time!" She shouted joyfully before rounding on her companion.

"Hey what did I say about calling me that?" She growled.

He chuckled glancing down at her, "That I may call you by it"

"Really?" He nodded.

"Huh, well whatever at least we're here!" She shouted staring up at the giant stone walls. "Hey where's the door?"

"To the left Cherie" He pointed.

"Good I'll go knock" She giggled, skipping over curling her arm back.

"Cherie pleas-"

The ball was already sailing through the air and impacted the wooden gate with surprising amount of force for someone so small.

"Waka, the ball is stuck" The girl pouted while pointing to the hole in the gate.

"Well you should have thrown it more softly" Waka replied simply. "Perhaps you should assume your normal form before the door opens" he advised.

"But I like my cute form" She whined waving her arms wildly even though they were hidden in the white sleeves of her kimono.

"Yes it would be for the best Ama –"

"Ammy, call me Ammy" She shouted as her body morphed from a small toddler to a women in her early teens. Clad in a white kimono laced with red and similarly colored obi, her pure white hair hung in a pony tail the tip of which appeared to have been dipped in ink. A top her head two tuffs of hair stood up much like the ears of a dog.

"You are as lovely as always" Waka smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks now go get my ball" She grinned a bit evilly.

He sighed, the wings connected to the eagle shaped helm on his head spreading out as he flew toward the hole.

Below Ammy drew the sword that hung from her obi and held it straight above her head. With a resounding clang she blocked the huge sword of the gate keeper.

"None may enter the Seireitei" He growled increasing the force on his sword.

"Back away guardian" Ammy yawned not even glancing at his massive form.

The giant's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Who are you to command the great Jidanbo?"

Hearing the challenge in his voice she finally looked up at him. The air around them seemed to harden. Jidanbo groaned straining his muscles as the weight of his body became too heavy for his legs. He fell to his knees, his sword arm going completely limp as his body broke out in a cold sweat. He could barely even look upon the women who with a mere flex of her reiatsu had forced him into submission.

"Ma Cherie" Waka called floating down next to her.

Jidanbo's mind boggled watching the man move and speak easily in the leaden air.

Waka, Presented the ball to women the weight was lifted instantly.

Jidanbo shakily rose himself to one knee eyeing the odd pair.

"Ah glad to see your still breathing" Waka remarked offhandedly.

"I'm guessing we can pass now?" Ammy asked returning her sword to its sheath while inspecting the ball brushing away bits of wood.

Jidanbo nodded and slowly raise the gate his arms still shaking.

"Thanks" both smiled and bowed stepping inside with the gate crashing down behind them.

Upon the gates closing they were surrounded by soul reapers. "I've come to claim the title of Taichou of the ninth division" Ammy proclaimed.


	2. Mischief comes in two's

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Okami

* * *

Mischief comes in two's

A year had passed since The Gotei 13 had welcomed its newest Taichou and Fukutaichou and things had continued much as they always had with a few slight differences.

People were no longer surprised to see Ammy, wandering about in her child form.

Nor were they surprised to see her visiting the other divisions and seeming to ignore her own, leaving paperwork and training to her lieutenant Waka.

The eleventh division had become her favorite place to hang around as it was the most active and entertaining.

It is for this reason that no one in 11th division was very surprised to hear, "YACHIRU!" at a near ear splitting level.

The result was said Fukutaichou speeding toward the voice at full speed; this of course often resulted in broken floor boards, walls, and sometimes an unfortunate squad member being trampled.

"FLUFFY!" Yachiru shouted back hugging the tiny captain. Then they would always move to the divisions court yard, Ammy's ball be passed back and forth between them.

This day however there was a single main deference, and that was that one Ikkaku Madarame was resting in the court yard seemingly napping in the morning sun.

"Enjoy your nap pachinko" Yachiru, whispered while Ammy, giggled she enjoyed hearing the nicknames the pink haired girl came up with.

"So what shall we do today?" Ammy asked settling on the ground.

"How about we play a game of tag?" Yachiru offered unseen Ikkaku stiffened in fear.

Ikkaku had been resting here for this exact reason. In the one year since Ammy's arrival the amount mischief involving Yachiru, had tripled which meant more paperwork for damages caused by or in result of her actions.

"That sounds perfect!" Ammy said jumping up with a cheer. "One, two, three, not it" she added with a smirk.

"Grrr cheater" Yachiru, pouted for a moment before she began to count to ten with Ammy, already gone from her sight.

"Hey Fukutaichou?" Ikkaku interrupted her counting and stifled a chuckle when the tiny girl jumped twice her height in surprise.

"Don't do that Baldy!" She wagged her finger at him as if he was a child.

"Anyways, are you sure a game of tag is a good idea?"

"Of course it is Ammy, and I are super fast, course Byakushi is a bit faster" She grinned broadly.

Ikkaku, sighed realizing talking her out of it would be tough, until he had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"But isn't the game boring with just two people?" She frowned a bit and seemed to think it over.

"You know your right" He sighed in relief, it was short lived. "So you're going to be the third person"

"What no way in hell!"

"Yes you will" an evil glint entered her eyes. "Or I'll tell Ken-chan that you won't play with me"

She had him and she knew it. So much to Ikkaku's cringe he agreed to play and as the new player he must be it she had declared before vanishing from sight. Ikkaku groaned standing up and doing a few stretches knowing this would be a real work out for his legs.

"Ah! Ikkaku, I was wondering where you went" Yumichika Grinned skipping his over to the disgruntled third seat. "Something wrong, you have an ugly expression on your face."

"I'm playing tag with the Fukutaichou and Ammy-taichou"

"Oh, you poor fool"

"Shut it, just tell Zaraki-taichou if he asks" He growled jogging off into the streets of the Seireitei.

He spent the first hour merely searching for any trace of there reiatsu.

While little results, both girls were experts at hiding their power. In fact it had found that Ammy's reiatsu was almost nonexistent in her child form. However he was lucky enough to stumble upon both of them enjoying a snack. Apparently they'd decided that if they weren't hunting each other they wouldn't need to separate.

Creeping up as quietly as he could he was beginning to hope they hadn't noticed him.

Until both turned around with their usual grins and with no effort leap to the nearby roof tops while Ikkaku, could only sprint after them.

They would taunt him slowing down so that they were only a few steps away, only to sharply turn away allowing him to crash into a nearby wall or building.

It was after Ikkaku, ran into his tenth building that Yumichika, decided to make his presence know.

"You really should learn how to stop before you get much uglier." Yumichika chided stepping over the debris to offer his hand, which was promptly smacked.

"Shut up you girly bastard" Ikkaku, growled/moaned dusting himself off.

"You'll never catch them this way you know; you're nowhere near fast enough" Yumichika, remarked offhandedly while examining the dent Ikkaku left in the wall.

"Gee you think" Ikkaku, muttered sitting down to catch his breath.

"Why don't you try something different, like bringing them to you?"

"Oh, like how?"

"With these" Yumichika, said holding out a bag of confetti candies.

The next time Ikkaku, caught sight of the duo they were hiding on the roof tops. He walked by them allowing the bag to slip open and the sweet scent of sugar to escape.

At once both their heads turned and they slowly approached him from both sides of the street.

Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea, Ikkaku, felt like he was being stalked by hollows.

Of course unlike with hollows the two being's following him could beat him to a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat. As they got closer he felt his pace quicken instead of slowing like he planned. He glanced behind him in time to see them take the pouncing stance.

A few streets away Yumichika, was skipping along to get more candy, as every member of the 11th division should have some around for their ever hyper lieutenant when Ikkaku, sprinted past him screaming wildly about wanting to live as the two tiny girls chased after him barely two steps behind.

"Oh my" Yumichika, sighed. "Perhaps tempting them with candy wasn't the best idea after all" he winced as Ikkaku, let out a strangle cry followed by the collapse of a rather large building.


	3. Exploreing the Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or Bleach.

Also unless stated Ammy is in her teen form, the child form is for goofing off ;)

This chapter is where I'm introducing some of the 13 brush gods into the story, the idea's for how they look came from "." so be sure to have a look

* * *

Exploring the academy

Ammy was seated with Yamamoto- soitaichou enjoying the quiet piece of the morning andobserving the morning workout of the 1st Division lead by fukutaichou Sasakibe.

"Good tea today old man" Ammy smiled having adopted Yachiru's nickname for him.

Yamamoto chuckled warmly. "Indeed it is, I shall pass the compliment on to Sasakibe as he ground up the tea leafs came from his garden."

"Oh? I didn't know he had green thumb" She smiled at the man's back.

"Indeed" Yamamoto nodded pouring them both another cup. "So Ammy-taichou, are you adjusting well to life here?" He slightly opened one eye.

"Pretty much, it's only been a month you know" She sighed,

"But it seems like my squad accepted me for the most part, and I'm on good terms with Ken-chan, opps I mean Zaraki-taichou" She said thinking back to the little fight she'd had only two days after becoming a captain.

"Ah yes that was an interesting fight, I suppose I'm lucky only a few buildings were destroyed" Both shared a small laugh.

"Not to rude old man but am I right in assuming there's a reason you invited me over for tea?" She asked sipping from her cup.

"Yes there is. I was wondering if you might join me on a visit to the Soul Reaper Academy?" While she knew he'd phrased it as a question it was fairly obvious that she was to say yes.

"Why not, it'll give me something to do besides paper work." She said rising with Yamamoto.

All gathered in the yard turned to face him as soon as he stood. Ammy quietly marveled at the great respect the man wielded.

"Please continue," He waved his hand as he led Ammy out of his division's headquarters.

Ammy gave small whistle as they entered the academy grounds. "It's big"

"Among other things" Yamamoto said a soft smile on his face. "I am very proud of this academy, come let us have a look at some of the senior students"

"Lets" Ammy chirped happily.

Walking through the halls Ammy vaguely wondered how many students were enrolled before sudden tap of Yamamoto's hand brought her back as he motioned to the door before him, Ammy blushed lightly embarrassed at being so distracted.

Yamamoto tapped on the door.

"Enter" A man called from the other side.

Upon Yamamoto entrance everyone stood at attention and bowed and greeted with a practiced ease.

"Always a pleasure Yamamoto-soitichou" The teacher smiled, he was young and a quiet handsome, the only thing slightly off about him were the pale bone horns that stuck out just above the man's ears.

"Who is your companion?"

"The newest Taichou of the Gotei 13, she prefers to be called Ammy-taichou or just Ammy" He chuckled noticing the way a few of the male students were staring at her. Ah youngsters he silently chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Ammy smiled broadly "I hope some of you make it to my Squad."

"I sure some will" the teacher chuckled extending his hand. "I am Yomi Hiryuu"

She gladly took the offered hand. "Ammy, it a pleasure"

The introductions continued for the next few classes until they reached the training field where students were practicing their Kido spells. He held her back a bit so they could observe the students in a more relaxed fashion.

After all the appearance of a taichou and the soitaichou would cause unneeded stress to students wanting to prove themselves to their future commanders, so it was common sense that wait until they finished up.

Among the large group one stood out most to Ammy, It was a girl a head or two shorter than the rest and unlike the usual black over white soul reaper uniform, hers was a bright orange underneath the black.

"Reminds me of Yoruichi" Yamammoto remarked noticing the way Ammy was following her.

"Yeah" Ammy replied.

The girl had attached the ears of a cat to her pale silver hair and a tail to the back of her skirt. This was combined with the large bells she's strung into a pair of pigtails. All together she had a very feline appearance

"oh look she's up"

The girl quickly took her place and took a few deep breaths. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide into six! Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Six beams of light impaled the fake hollow further down the field.

"Good, now Hado number 33!" The Teacher shouted.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south! Hado 33: Shakkaho!" She shouted as a massive ball of energy raced toward the dummy.

"Let's see how good she is" Ammy smirked and shunpoed in front of the blast. "Bakudo 39: enkosen" She shouted summoning a shield of condensed reiastu. The blast was easily blocked.

Everyone was silent until Yamamoto clapped a few times. "Tell me Taichou what did you think of her spell?"

"It was excellent, look it even dented the shield a bit" Ammy pointed to the slight pit that had formed. "What's you name little one?"

"Kebe noraneko" she answered having found her voice before everyone else and bowed accordingly.

"I'll remember it, I'll have to mention you to Soi Fon-taichou, don't you think old man" Ammy smiled ruffling Kebe's hair, she immediately purred.

"Indeed, judging from her uniform she hoping to join 2nd division" He motioning for the teacher to continue.

"Really you'll recommend me to Soi Fon-taichou?!" Her eyes seemed to grow bigger.

"Yup, you seem very promising with your Kido, so keep it up along with your other studies ok?"

"Of course, of course" She bowed repeatedly. "Thank you…um"

"Ammy, Ammy-taichou" She added moving off with Yamamoto.

"I'll be sure to pay you back someday Taichou!" She waved goodbye.

"Please don't do that again" Yamamoto whispered when they were further away causing the younger to giggle as they continued along.

"Can we look in on some of the new students next?"

"Of course" Yamamoto said leading to another large open area; only now the students were practicing Kendo. "I see much promise in them"

"Yeah, hey look there's some Histugaya's size." Ammy laughed pointing to a group of four Soul Reapers.

Three of the four looked to be triplets. They all had cheerful round faces and nearly white blonde hair. They were bouncing around there swords swinging wildly around there opponents, vaguely they reminded her of monkeys.

The fourth one was the shortest around Yachiru's size but he was wielding a sword three times his size. This did not stop him from performing skillfully.

Many hours later the tour was over and Yamamoto was interested to hear his new Taichou's option of things.

"It was very impressive old man, very impressive" Ammy said smiling at the Head-Captain. Her smile was mirrored by Yamamoto and for a moment the two looked like a pair of old friends sharing a joke only they understood.


End file.
